We are fixed now
by bexs12345
Summary: Just this special holiday one shot! Hope you guys like it! Kick will eventually happen in it! And it is rated T for some things.


**Hi guys! I know I have almost all my stories on hold but I needed to get this KICK Valentines day one shot off my chest!**

**Disclaimer: No own Kickin' It**

* * *

(No one's POV, but thought are in italics for Jack and Blod italics for Kim, but of course i am bold, then The Wasabi Warriors thoughts are regular but with * around them.)

Kim Crawford quickly walked to her locker, wish the guys she has been crushing on would asked her out. **I mean who wouldn't it's Valentines Day for Goodness sake! **Once Kim got to her locker there he was, Mark Vincent. The guy Kim had been crushing on for the last 5 months. "Hey Kim."said Mark while she was getting her books out of her locker. "Hi Mark!"Kim said giggling slightly and smiling wide. "Well I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?" Mark asked Kim. **_AHH! He asked Me Kim Crawford out! _But Kim what about Jack, you know you love him! _Who the hell are you, and how did you get in my mind. Also I don't love jack, i just bearly like him. I like Mark way more than Jack, besides we are just friends. _I am the narrator, the person who is telling this to some people who are just dying for you and Jack to get together. And Girl I am not an idiot, I see the way you look at him!_ You know what shut up! I need to tell Mark I will go out with him._ Fine, but don't say i didn't warn you! **"Yes. I will go on a date with you!"I said hugging him. We break a part when we heard a bang from the door. I looked over to see a bunch of roses with a teddy bear on the floor.

(Mean While with Jack)

_I should have known! Kim would never like me, she likes Mark Vincent. She proved that when I walked in to ask her out and heard her say "Yes I will go on a date with you." I swear hearing those words I felt my heart break._ **Jack, don't give up! I know for a fact that one day Kim will realize her feelings for** **you!** _Who the hell are you, and how did you get into my mind? Also Kim will never feel the same way for me._ **Whoa! You guys are so ending up together, I mean she said the exact same thing to me except the part about never liking you. But she does! Jack stop being stubborn and I will help you get your dream girl!** _Will you go away I have more than enough problems right now, and don't need you to be one of them!_ **Well! I guess my thoughts are not wanted here! **Jack had ran all the way to the Dojo and has been practicing for a few hours when the guys come in. "Yo! Man we heard what happend and we want to say we are so sorry."said Jerry. "Thanks guys." said Jack turning around with tear stains on his face and red eyes. "Look Jack, Rudy, Jerry, you and I all know about the record deal you were offered. So why don't you take it but use your second name, get a blonde wig, and leave for Hollywood. But make sure to visit."said Milton. "You know Milton that is a good idea, but don't tell Kim where I went."said Jack before he said good bye to Rudy and the guys and was off for Hollywood.

_**A Few Years Later, Jack and Jerry are now 19, while Kim and Milton are 18**_

Jack, but no one knew it was him except the guys, quickly walked through the Mall of Seaford. **I better chatch you guys up really fast! Okay, so after Jack left Kim and Mark started dating and she left the guys to be popular with Mark but still goes to the Dojo. Then Jack became world fames under his 'second' identity, it really isn't his second identity because his name is Jackson Danny Nathan Anderson Brewer so he went by Danny Anderson in Hollywood and around the world. The guys are as close as ever and go visit Jack a lot. So now you are all caught up, on with the story! **Jack walked into the Dojo where Kim, Mark, the guys and Rudy were training for an up coming competition. Since Jack knew people would figure out it was him so when he was Danny he used his deeper voice. "Excuse me sir, I was looking for a Dojo to sign up at."Jack said using his deep voice since he was Danny right now. "Ja-Danny! Of course you can sign up! You know you are always welcome here!"exclaimed Rudy. He ushered Jack, Jerry and Milton into his office. "Yo! Bro it's good to see you here!"Jerry said. "It's good to be back!"said Jack still using his deep, normal, voice. "So Danny what are you doing back in Seaford?"asked Milton. "I came back to make things right. Plus my manager thinks fame is going to my head." said Jack. "Well it is still good to have you back."said Jerry. "So...how's Kim been?"said Jack, for some reason he didn't know.

The guys looked down. "We don't know, after she and Mark got together she ditched us. So we only see her at practice if she comes at all or if she is bulling us."said Milton. "Wha..what! You know what! I am not going to let her do that. My body guards are now your bully guards!"said Jack. "Well we better get back to practice."said Rudy. They quickly walked out of his office. "Kim you and Danny are going to spar."said Rudy. "Okay, but Danny is it, I warn you no one can beat me."said Kim. **_ Well Jack could beat me. _Kim I thought you didn't like him?! _shut up you! And god you're back! I thought you left! _Well I did, until Jack came back because I needed to help him. But now he is back so I can help you and him now! _Just get out of here for_**_ **now**!_ "Well idk if you can beat me."said Jack. "Oh you will see just how wrong you are!"said Kim. They sparred, which lasted 5 seconds when Jack flipped Kim like a pancake. "How did you do that!"Kim exclaimed once she was up. "Danny Anderson 10th degree black belt, nice to meet you."Said Jack. _  
_

**_A few more years past and they are all 21_**

Jack and Jerry walked through the crowd trying to get to their friends, it had been a few years since they had all heard from each other and choose to get together that night. A lot had happened like Mark and Kim broke up, Jack had gone back to Hollywood with Jerry who was going to keep Jack company at his lonely mansion and Milton and Julie got married. Jerry had convinced Jack to tell Kim that he was Jack Brewer and Danny Anderson and to explain why he left all those years ago. Now it has been a few hours and Jack and Kim are the only ones out of the group left, because Jerry and Milton wanting them to together gave them the ditch. "Kim I need to tell you something, but I can't do it here."said Jack. "Okay Danny why don't we ditch this place and go back to my apartment."said Kim. Jack nodded, before grabbing her hand and walking out with Kim to his car. Once they got to Kim's apartment Jack told her to sit down. "Kim I have to tell you something, but I don't know how to."said Jack. "Well Danny you know you can tell me anything, your my best friend."said Kim. "Well okay...*takes off wig* I am Jack Brewer. But before you do anything listen to why I left. I left because I was heart broken. I fell in love with a girl and was going to ask her out on Valentines Day but when I walked into school someone had asked her out before I did and I ran away. Kim, I was in love with you."said Jack sitting down by Kim. Kim grabbed a pillow. "*Wham* that was for lying to me. *wham* that was for being an idiot! *wham* that was just because I wanted to."said Kim and hitting him at each wham. Then Kim grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him, hard. "And that was because I love you too."said Kim when they broke apart. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"Jack asked Kim. "No, I would love to!"said Kim before kissing him again, which lead to making out and falling asleep on the couch.

**_A Few More Years Latter. _**

Jack and Kim were currently laying down at the top of a hill looking up at the stars, it was Valentin's day and their 4 year anniversary. Kim had her head on Jacks chest with Jacks arms protectively wrapped around her. When suddenly a sky writer appeared and wrote in the sky "Kim Crawford, I have loved you since the day I layer eyes on you, no turn around."so Kim turned around to see Jack on one knee with a engagement ring held out for Kim. "So will you marry me?"Jack asked. Kim nodded before putting the ring on and kissing Jack. After they were done out at the hill they went back to their mansion. Where Jack and Kim went to take a shower, but in different rooms. **_  
_**

**_WARNING IF YOU ARE UNDER 14 PLEASE WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE THIS AGAIN TO READ!_**

Jack was done in there first so he came out in only his sweatpants, which showed off his 6 pack, before sitting down on the bed. Soon Kim was done as well and came into their room in a cropped top that showed her stomach and really really short shorts. Jack stood up walking over to Kim and kissed her, hard and probably leaving a bruise. Still kissing Kim Jack pushed her up against the wall, causing Kim to wrap one of her leg around Jacks waist and rub her hand up and down Jacks 6 pack while Jack rubbed his hand up and down her upper thigh. Jack broke the kiss and started to suck on a sensitive spot on Kim's neck, leaving a hickey and making her moan out of pleasure. Jack tugged at the bottom of Kim's top and she let him take it off, reviling a kind of see through black lace bra under neath. Jack carried Kim over to the bed and soon they were just in undergarments. "You want to do this?"Jack asked Kim who just kissed him in reply. Getting the message Jack slowly, and teasingly, undid Kim bra. Then trailing kisses from her underwear waist line up to her breasts. Now both of them have their underwear off and you get what comes next.

**_OKAY KIDS CAN READ NOW AND JUST SO YOU KNOW THEY DID IT_**

**_how did I get Jack... I mean I thought he would never love m the way I relished I loved him once he was gone. _**Kim though when she woke up the next morning to see Jacks peaceful face above her, so she snuggled in to his chest and fell back asleep.

**hope you enjoyed my little fanfic!**


End file.
